1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on site physical inventory method and more particularly pertains to a sophisticated method for collecting, processing, and validating information technology assets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer inventory methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer inventory methods and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of inventorying assets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,335 issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Maynard discloses a RFID Tagging System for Network Assets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,227 issued Jun. 19, 2001 to Brady et al. discloses a RFID Integrated in Electronic Assets. U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,455 issued Jun. 13, 2006 to Tobey discloses a Method and System for Tracking Computer Hardware and Software Assets. Lastly, United States Patent Number US2003/0069794 issued Apr. 10, 2003 to Hoffman et al. discloses a System, Method, and Computer Program Product for a Supply Chain Identification Scheme for Goods.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe the on site physical inventory method that allows a sophisticated method for collecting, processing, and validating information technology assets.
In this respect, the on site physical inventory method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a sophisticated method for collecting, processing, and validating information technology assets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved on site physical inventory method which can be used as a sophisticated method for collecting, processing, and validating information technology, hereinafter called IT assets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.